The Fiery Maiden
by Nori
Summary: After the War of the Ring. Legolas meets a very unique human woman. Their friendship deepens, and complications arise. FINISHED! Thanks for all the reviews!!
1. Prologue

Prologue:  The Beginning  
  
The rider came to the top of the hill and paused.  Turning slightly in his saddle, he looked behind him.  
  
"Come along, Norusell.  We've got a long journey ahead of us."  
  
Norusell, a tall girl of ten with long, dark hair and blue-green eyes, rode up and stopped beside her father.  
  
"Why do we have to go to Dol Amroth?," she asked, pouting a little.  
  
"You know why, Nori.  You do not have a mother to care for you, and you must learn a lady's ways.  You are of noble blood, and that deserves to be respected."  
  
Nori made a face, making her father smile slightly in spite of himself.  
  
"Hunting and fighting are respectable," she countered.  "Ladies are expected to be beautiful and graceful, and dance and sing.  I could learn to dance and sing, but you said yourself that beauty and grace are things that can't be taught.  If I don't have them now, how can I hope to gain them by moving to Dol Amroth?"  
  
Feredin almost laughed.  Not only did his daughter listen to every word he said, she used them in arguments better than some he had heard from grown men!  
  
"My dear, why do you say you lack beauty and grace?  Your mother had both, as did her mother before her, as did my own mother.  All women of Numenorean blood have these qualities, though they may sometimes lie hidden for many years.  You do have them, and in Dol Amroth they will blossom."  
  
"Perhaps they will blossom just as well in Rohan," answered Nori, her mind quick as ever.  "We could stay in Rohan, where we know many people and are closer to Fangorn Forest."  
  
"No, Norusell," said Feredin firmly. "I must return to Dol Amroth, and you must come with me.  But do not worry.  My brother will welcome us, and your cousins will be good companions for you."  
  
Nori sighed, knowing she couldn't argue her way out of this one.  Accepting her fate (or doom, as she thought melodramatically), she was about to lead the way down the hill when something flew by her head with a whistling sound.  Turning, she saw dark figures in the distance and heard strange cries.  Orcs!  
  
She turned back toward her father, and a chill came over her.  Feredin had fallen from his saddle and was lying on the ground, an arrow planted deep in his side.  Nori jumped off her pony and ran to him.  
  
"What should I do?," she cried.  "I have my bow..."  
  
"No, Nori, you can't fight them.  You are only a child, and there are too many," he gasped.  With an effort he stood and lifted her onto his horse.  Her feet wouldn't even reach the stirrups.  
  
"I am done for, my dear.  Ride back to Rohan and don't look back!"  
  
Nori opened her mouth to protest, but screamed when another arrow hit her father's chest.  He stumbled but managed to keep his feet.  
  
"Do not argue, GO!," he bellowed, and struck the horse's rear flank.  With a jolt Nori was carried back toward Rohan.  She tried to look behind her but her eyes were blinded by tears.  She pulled desperately at the reins, but the animal beneath her was at a full run and could not be stopped.  The girl's screams were carried away by the wind as the sound of hooves filled the world.


	2. Welcome Home

In the fourteen years that had passed since her father's death, Norusell had grown into a strong, proud woman.  She had completed the journey to Dol Amroth where she had been welcomed warmly by her uncle, Thalion, an advisor to Prince Imrahil.  His son Calenmir and daughter Aurrin had come to love their little cousin as a sister, though Aurrin was sometimes embarrassed by Nori's insistence on dressing and acting like a boy.  But these peculiarities endeared her to Calenmir, and she quickly became his best playmate and friend.  
  
Her uncle continued the training her father had begun.  Her skill with the bow increased until she could match any bowman in the Prince's army, and she was taught to fight with a sword and throw a knife with precision.  She had an insatiable curiosity about history and other lands and peoples, especially Elves, and would sit for hours listening to tales of Mirkwood and Numenor.  Thalion was proud of her talents, but prouder still of her character.  He had feared she would prove too much like her mother, reckless and irresponsible beyond control.  When she first came to Dol Amroth her grief made her ill-tempered and stubborn.  But time had proved her to be Feredin's daughter, with a noble heart and kind manner worthy of a lady, even if she refused to dress the part.  
  
One early spring day, Nori woke with a start.  Although she had not been plagued with any of the strange dreams that sometimes disturbed her rest, she had not slept well.  She had been looking forward to this day for many years, and had lain awake long into the night with her heart full of anticipation.  Today Calenmir returned from Minas Tirith, bringing his new bride with him.  
  
It was not merely the fact of Cal's marriage that made Nori so happy.  The wife he had chosen was none other than Thalestel, an old friend of Nori's whom she thought of almost as a sister.  Thalestel and her mother had gone to Minas Tirith nearly four years ago after her father had been killed in the war against Sauron.  Calenmir had also fought in the war, and had returned to Minas Tirith many times since.  On this final trip he had married Thalestel, whom he had loved since childhood, and was finally bringing her home to Dol Amroth.   
  
Nori jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in her usual mannish attire.  After braiding her hair and putting on her boots, she went in search of breakfast.  She smiled to herself as she remembered the other reason this day was so special: today was her 24th birthday, and tonight there would be a party.  
  
As she reached the door to the dining hall she paused and frowned slightly, hearing voices on the other side.  Then suddenly her smile returned, bigger and brighter than before, and she threw open the door.  
  
"Cal?!?"  
  
The people in the room turned toward her, and a handsome young man with dark hair grinned at the surprise in her face.  
  
"Surely I haven't been gone so long that you don't recognize me?," he said.  
  
"Cal!," Nori squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.  "I didn't expect you until this afternoon!"  
  
Calenmir laughed and hugged her tightly.   
  
"I am glad you haven't forgotten me, Nori, but this display isn't very lady-like," he teased, releasing her.  
  
"When was Norusell ever lady-like?," asked a woman's voice in the same tone.  Nori turned, and laughed with delight to see Thalestel.  
  
"I see you are as wild as ever, Nori.  I'm glad things have not changed much while I've been away," she said, embracing her friend.   
  
Nori blushed slightly, feeling a little foolish.  Thalestel had grown into a beautiful and graceful woman while in Minas Tirith, and Nori still sometimes got the feeling that people thought her own boyish ways very strange.  For a brief moment she wondered if people would compare her to Thalestel and think less of her.  Then Thalestel squeezed her hand, and Nori forgot her worry.  She was so happy to have her friends safely home, nothing else mattered.  
  
Aurrin soon joined them and they sat down to breakfast.  Norusell enthusiastically joined in a discussion of King Elessar's continuing efforts to rid Middle-Earth of Orcs, of which Cal knew much as he was friends with both the King and Lord Faramir of Ithilien.  King Eomer of Rohan had recently been in Minas Tirith, a fact which peaked Thalion's interest, as Eomer had married Lothiriel, the daughter of Prince Imrahil.  After that topic was exhausted, Nori turned to her cousin.  
  
"Tell me all the news of Ithilien.  Have any more Elves come there from Mirkwood?"  
  
Calenmir laughed.   
  
"I know what you really want to ask.  _Tell me all the news of Prince Legolas._  This is unlike you, Nori.  You are usually so straightforward. Or has my wife made you shy?," he asked, a twinkle in his gray eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," said Nori, blushing a deep red.  "I will not deny that I have a great interest in the Elves, but I have never thought long on any one Elf in particular.  I hope Thalestel is aware of how many of the things you say are nothing but foolishness," she finished, tossing her head.  Thalestel stifled a laugh but said nothing.  
  
"Calenmir, do not tease your cousin," said Thalion, smiling himself.  "It _is_ her birthday afterall."  
  
"I have not forgotten, Father.  As for Ithilien, I will only say that it is more beautiful than ever.  No more Elves have come from Mirkwood, but there are plans to bring more down once some improvements are completed.  _Legolas himself_ will travel to Mirkwood and bring them down," he added, smiling wickedly at his cousin.  
  
Before Nori could reply a messenger came in to call Thalion to the palace.  It was decided that Calenmir should join him, and the others would join Thalestel on a walk through the city.  As he was leaving Calenmir took Nori's hand.  
  
"I meant what I said about your birthday, Nori.  I brought you some presents from Minas Tirith."  
  
Nori's eyes lit up, and she instantly forgave his teasing.  Cal gave wonderful presents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In case anyone was wondering, Norusell is in no way based on me.  Norusell is a rough translation of 'fiery maiden' into Sindarin, and I shortened it to Nori simply for my convenience, since I wrote the whole story out by hand before posting it.  My pen name, on the other hand, is a shortening of Ennoriel, my username on a LotR message board I visit. ~ Nori    
  
  
  



	3. Departures and Arrivals

"I have a surprise for you Norusell."  
  
Nori turned her full attention to Thalestel, who's eyes gleamed with happiness.  
  
"I have been away from Minas Tirith for more than a year now, and my mother is anxious to see me again.  Prince Imrahil has asked Calenmir to travel to the city on some business with the King, and I am to go with him.  I think we shall be gone some time, perhaps several months."  
  
"What?!," cried Nori with dismay.  "When you said 'surprise' with such obvious happiness, I expected good news!  Of course, I am happy you will see your mother again, I know you have missed her," she added quickly.  "But what will I do without you?"  
  
"Very selfish, Nori," said Thalestel, laughing.  "But I was not finished.  You are to come with us as well."  
  
Nori's mouth dropped open in shock, and with a cry of delight she threw herself at Thalestel, hugging her nearly to the point of suffocation.  Luckily Thalestel was spared by the appearance of her husband.  
  
"I think they may have heard that yell in Minas Tirith," he said, smiling at his cousin.  "I guess this means you will come with us."  
  
"Of course I will!  When do we leave?"  
  
"In two days.  I am glad you are coming.  My friends in Minas Tirith and Ithilien have longed to see the woman I have spoken of so often."  
  
"What do you mean?  You spoke to people about me?," asked Nori in surprise.  
  
"He talked about you all the time," answered Thalestel.  
  
Some of the color went out of Nori's cheeks and a frown creased her forehead.  She was naturally modest about her accomplishments, and sometimes thought her cousin's praise was too high.   
  
"I hope you have not given them a false impression of me, Calenmir.  I would hate to disappoint the high expectations of strangers, especially when one is a King," she said finally.  
  
"Don't worry Nori, I only told them the truth," said Cal seriously.  
  
Nori looked at Thalestel, who smiled and nodded reassuringly.  Feeling a little less worry, Nori smiled at her cousin, and then laughed aloud.  She was finally going to Minas Tirith.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later Legolas rode southwest from Minas Tirith with a small group of men.  There were still some Orcs daring enough to cross the river Anduin from the Ephel Duath, and these men had been sent to ensure the safety of the King's guests from Dol Amroth.  Legolas, wishing for a change of scenery, had volunteered to go with them and greet his friend Calenmir.  His fellow Elf Glamren came with him, which wasn't surprising since the two went nearly everywhere together.  
  
The group soon reached a hill from which the travelers would easily be spotted.  Legolas dismounted and walked a little farther, gazing down the river.  
  
"Not even your keen eyes could see the Sea from here, my friend," said Glamren behind him.  
  
Legolas hastily dropped his gaze and turned toward the other Elf.  
  
"I simply thought I might spot Calenmir," he said quickly.  "He should be here soon, and I am looking forward to seeing him again."  
  
Glamren smiled, but knew his friend too well to say anything.  They looked at each other, and finally Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Alright, I was thinking of the Sea.  But I really am looking forward to seeing Cal."

He paused for a moment.

"He's bringing his cousin Norusell with him," he said finally.  "I know Cal is nothing if not honest, but I think affection has caused him to overstate the case a little.  The last time I heard him speak of her, I believe his exact words were 'the beauty of an elven-maid and the heart of a warrior.'  I am very curious to meet the little girl."  
  
Legolas and Glamren continued to talk quietly amongst themselves.  Two hours passed, and suddenly Legolas became tense.  Turning to the south, he spotted six figures on horseback approaching the hill at a distance.  
  
"They are coming," he announced.  
  
The other men stood and watched the group approach.  Suddenly Legolas gave a cry and sprang forward.  He had spotted Orcs riding swiftly toward the group of travelers.  From the way they were approaching, Legolas guessed they had not seen the men on the hill.  
  
Quickly the men mounted and rode down the hill, Legolas and Glamren leading the way with bows ready.  As Legolas pulled ahead, he saw that Calenmir and the other travelers had become aware of their danger, and that two of them had broken away to meet the attackers.  One was clearly Cal, but Legolas did not recognize the other.  
  
As soon as Legolas and Glamren were within range they began to shoot, and the men behind them followed suit.  There were about 20 Orcs in all, but seven of them were quickly killed by Legolas and his group.  Calenmir and his companion shot four with arrows, and then jumped from their horses and drew their swords.  Pulling a long white knife from his belt, Legolas leapt from his horse and joined in the fight.  
  
It was over quickly.  Since the defeat of Sauron the Orcs had become disorganized, and weren't much of a match for skilled fighters.  Legolas and the men of Minas Tirith surprised them, and when two more men from Dol Amroth joined the defense the Orcs quickly became outnumbered.  
  
As Legolas used his knife on a particularly large Orc, he suddenly heard a cry from his left.  
  
"Look out!," yelled a female voice.   
  
Before Legolas could turn, a knife flew past his head and planted itself in the neck of an Orc that had attempted to sneak up on him.  The battle was over.  
  
Legolas turned to see who had thrown the knife, and blinked in surprise.  There stood a young woman with sword drawn, breathing quickly.  Her dark hair was pulled back in a thick braid, and her blue-green eyes were wide with excitement.  Her face and hands were smudged with dirt from traveling and fighting, but Legolas saw that she was still quite pretty.  
  
He was still musing over this when she began to walk toward him.  She came close to him, so close that he was about to step back, when she suddenly bent and pulled the knife from the Orc's throat.  Straightening, she wiped away the blood and placed the knife in her boot.  Then she looked at Legolas, smiled and offered him her hand.  
  
"You must be Legolas.  Cal has spoken of you often."  
  
Suddenly Legolas remembered the words Calenmir had used to describe his cousin.  Laughing, he took the woman's hand.  
  
"And you must be Norusell," he said.  
  
  
  



	4. Lady Norusell

They had been 3 months in Minas Tirith.  In that time, Nori had made a strong impression on King Elessar and his wife Arwen, and indeed on all who met her, as a kind, strong, and noble young woman.  Some people even referred to her privately as 'Lady Norusell,' which Calenmir found both amusing and gratifying.  She had made many friends among the soldiers and guards of the city, and had come to love Queen Arwen as a sister.  But her greatest pleasure was found in her friendship with Legolas and Glamren.  The two Elves often rode to the city from Ithilien, and the three would spend days exploring the surrounding country.  As a child Nori had worked hard to learn Sindarin, and this knowledge and her awareness of Elvish history greatly impressed her new friends.  
  
Nori herself was blissfully unaware of the admiration she had inspired in so many.  The excitement of being in a new place, and finally meeting the Elves of Mirkwood of which she had heard so much, was almost overwhelming.  When she first met Legolas after the fight with the Orcs, she had found his beauty and skill very intimidating, and had struggled to appear calm despite a racing heart.  She had expected him to be dignified and a little reserved, and as an Elf Prince he certainly had dignity.  But reservation was not in his nature.  He was warm, sometimes even boyish, and Nori quickly came to think of him as a very 'human' Elf.  She could only suppose it was this surprising turn of events that caused her heart to flutter whenever she saw him.  
  
Due to the close connection between Minas Tirith and Ithilien, Nori soon came to the attention of Lord Faramir and his wife Lady Eowyn.  With similar characters and tastes, Eowyn and Nori liked each other instantly.  Upon hearing of Nori's interest in the improvements being made in Ithilien, Eowyn invited her to come and stay there for as long as she wished.  
  
"But you were so devastated when I told you I was going to Minas Tirith!," said Thalestel with a smile.  "Now I ask you, what will I do without you?"  
  
"If you're going to pretend to be upset about something, you must try harder to be believable," Nori answered.  "You would have been so much farther away than I will be in Ithilien that there can really be no comparison!  Afterall, Lord Faramir's home in Emyn Arnen is within sight of Minas Tirith, even on a cloudy day."  
  
Within two days of this conversation, Nori was on her way to Ithilien.  Calenmir went with her to Osgiliath, where he left her with Legolas and Glamren.  The three friends turned south, and riding at a quick pace reached Emyn Arnen within a few hours.  After an excellent meal with the Lord and Lady, she was shown to the best guest quarters they had to offer.  With a promise from Legolas of sight-seeing the next day, Nori went to bed perfectly content.  
  
  
  
"So, Glamren, what do you think of our friend Norusell?," asked Legolas.  "She's rather a strange creature, isn't she?"  
  
Two weeks had passed since Nori's arrival in Emyn Arnen, a grouping of small mountains in the center of Ithilien.  She had spent some part of everyday with Legolas, Glamren, and the other Mirkwood Elves in the country, and each day for her had been better than the last.  
  
"I suppose she is strange, especially by the standards of Men.  But I like her very much.  I would not dare to think otherwise, considering the friends she has made in the short time she has been here!  What do you think?," returned Glamren, already knowing his friend's answer.  
  
"I think she's remarkable," said Legolas immediately.  "There's something about her, a quality that is difficult to describe..."  

He paused, gazing thoughtfully at the sky with a small smile on his face.  
  
"She's a contradiction," he said finally.  "Sometimes, especially with Lady Eowyn and Queen Arwen, she is a strong, self-possessed woman.  At other times she seems almost like a child, a little unsure of herself, in awe of the people and things around her.  When she feels something is worth learning she is serious and determined, but she can also be playful.  She makes me laugh," he finished.  
  
He did not say everything he felt on the subject.  To him it seemed there was also a sadness about the girl that she tried to hide.  He knew that her father had been killed by Orcs when she was a child, but about her life before that he knew nothing.  Calenmir had once mentioned that her mother's name was Eiliniel, but Nori herself had never offered any information about her life before going to Dol Amroth.  Some mornings she seemed worn and restless, as if her sleep had been disturbed by bad dreams.  But she obviously did not wish to speak of these things, so Legolas did his best to keep her mind on happier things, hoping in time she would let him into her confidence.  
  
  
  



	5. Ithilien

Nori was up and dressed a full hour before dawn.  Legolas was taking her on a short excursion into North Ithilien, just the two of them, and they planned to leave after an early breakfast.  Nori wasn't sure of their final destination, and Legolas would only say it was 'a surprise.'  
  
As the sun began to peak above the Ephel Duath, they finally set off.  Legolas led the way and set an easy pace.  
  
"How long will it take us to get there?," asked Nori, a small note of impatience in her voice.  
  
"A few hours," answered Legolas mildly.  
  
"Couldn't we go a little faster?"  
  
He gave her a questioning glance, but the gleam in his eyes made Nori suspicious.  
  
'He's enjoying this,' she thought.  'Blasted Elf!'  
  
She took a deep breath and composed herself.  Growing up with Calenmir, she'd had a lot of practice in appearing unaffected by a little teasing.  She would not be defeated by someone who had only known her a few months!  
  
  
  
The 'few hours' passed, and before the sun had reached the middle of the sky Legolas and Nori passed out of open grassland and into cool, green forest.  This was a great relief to Nori, who despite her efforts had started to fidget in her saddle.  The sight of tall pine trees calmed her a little, and she was sure they were getting close to their destination.  
  
They had been following a path, but now turned northwest and plunged into the wood, leaving all paths behind.  Pines gave way to ashes and oaks, ancient trees that towered far above their heads.  Soon they came to a small, shallow stream.  Crossing it, they turned and began to follow its course west to the Anduin.  
  
The water deepened, and began to flow more swiftly as the ground sloped downward.  Turning north they left the stream for a short while, but soon began to move west again.  The trees thinned, and the light ahead grew brighter.  
  
When they reached the end of the trees Nori gasped.  Legolas had led her to one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen.  From the place where they stopped the ground fell sharply, and then flattened out into a wide glade.  To their left the stream ran swiftly down the slope into a small lake; to the right the stream reappeared and continued on to the Anduin.  The banks of the lake were covered with heather, and clustered close to the water were anemones and rose-brambles.  On the far side the ground was steeper, and there were many olive and bay trees covered with glossy green leaves.  
  
Legolas watched his friend closely.  Until now he had not shared this place with anyone, not even Glamren.  He was not entirely sure why he was now showing it to Nori; he only knew that he wanted her to see it and love it as he did.  
  
As he looked at her, Nori's eyes clouded and a shadow flitted across her face, as if she were recalling something from long ago.  Then her eyes cleared, and Legolas could tell that she was pleased.  
  
"So, do you like my surprise?," he asked.  
  
"Very much!  It was certainly worth the wait."  
  
Laughing, they lead their horses down into the glade.  They sat on the bank and ate their lunch, glad of a rest after their long ride.  As they rested the sun grew hot, and despite removing her light cloak Nori soon became uncomfortable.  The slope they had come down now seemed steeper and the shade of the trees farther away, and Nori glanced longingly at the lake.  Legolas noticed the look.  
  
"Can you swim?," he asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, my father taught me.  Cal and I often went swimming when we were younger."  
  
"Let's go for a swim in the lake, then.  I've been in the water many times, and it's very refreshing on a hot day."  
  
Legolas pulled off his boots, stood, and removed the belt that held his knife.  As he began to remove the rest of his clothing he noticed that Nori hadn't moved but was simply standing there.  He looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Don't you want to swim?"  
  
"Huh?  Oh! yes, I mean...  Um, well yes, but...  What about my clothes?"  
  
"Leave them on the bank.  I don't think the squirrels will take them."  
  
Nori's eyes widened and her cheeks became bright red.  He quite clearly did not understand what she had meant.  She didn't know how to explain without making a fool of herself, and stood there trying to find the right words.  She didn't realize Legolas was still watching her, slowly coming to an understanding of her thoughts on his own.  He smiled and shook his head.  'Just another way Men differ from Elves, I suppose,' he said to himself.  
  
"I am going for a swim," he said aloud.  "If you wish to join me, leave your clothes on the bank.  I promise I won't look at you."  

With a smile he began again to undress.  
  
Nori hastily turned her eyes away, the blush spreading down her neck and to the tips of her ears.  She hadn't needed to explain, but she still felt foolish.  She heard Legolas drop his clothes into a pile by his boots and jump into the water.  She turned and watched him swim to the far side of the lake and then stop, pointedly keeping his back to her.  With a quick glance around she undressed, folding her clothes into a neat pile.  She undid her braid and then quickly dove into the water.  By the time she resurfaced her blush was gone, but now her stomach was full of butterflies.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist!," said Legolas, swimming toward her with a grin on his face.  Nori stuck her tongue out at him and then began to swim away from him.  She reached a place where water lilies bloomed and began to study them with great interest, letting the water soothe her nerves.  
  
Finally she turned and moved toward the middle of the lake.  Suddenly she gasped and shivered as her legs hit a cold pocket.  
  
"The water is full of surprises, isn't it?," said Legolas, laughing.  
  
"I'm glad you find my embarrassment and discomfort so amusing," Nori answered, putting on her best pout.  This only made the Elf laugh harder.  With a cry of frustration Nori swept her arm forward as hard as she could, drenching him and cutting off his laughter.  
  
A dangerous gleam came into his eyes.  With a giggle Nori turned and quickly swam away from him.  She felt his hand grip her ankle, and with a scream that was half a laugh she was yanked back toward him.  He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed, dunking her head under the water.  She came up laughing and sputtering, her embarrassment completely forgotten.  
  
They swam and played, until finally even Legolas began to feel tired.  He let Nori climb out first, again keeping his back turned until she had wrapped herself in her cloak.  He then followed, smiling at the way she averted her gaze, but noted that this time she managed not to blush.  
  
They sat for a while in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the warmth of the sun.  Suddenly, Nori stirred and let out a sigh.  
  
"This really is a beautiful place," she said.  It seemed to Legolas that she wished to say something else, so he sat quietly, waiting.  
  
"It reminds me of my father," she finally said.  "It is very much like the place in Fangorn Forest where he taught me to swim."  
  
Legolas looked at her in surprise.

"You have been to Fangorn Forest?," he asked.  
  
"Many, many times.  I was born within a day's ride of it, and my father knew it well." 

She paused and looked at him for a long moment. Finally she nodded slightly, as if making a decision. Then she opened her mouth and began to speak.  
  
She talked for what seemed to her like hours, telling him of her parents and her childhood near Rohan.  She also told him about the dreams she sometimes had, and Legolas admitted he had suspected that she did not always sleep well.  This suspicion surprised her a little, as she had never noticed any changes in her behavior after dreaming.  But the strongest feeling she had was one of relief.  
  
When she was done, Legolas left her alone so she could dress.  After he returned and they had eaten, it was dark and they were both pleasantly tired.  They built a small fire and decided to get some rest.  
  
On impulse Nori grabbed Legolas' hand and, squeezing it tightly, kissed him lightly on the cheek.  Then she turned quickly and laid down on the far side of the fire.  After a moment Legolas laid down as well.  He stared at the sky, wondering at his flushed cheeks and pounding heart.  It was a long time before he fell asleep.  
  
  
  



	6. A Trip Proposed

Months passed, and summer gave way to autumn.  Legolas, Glamren, and the other Mirkwood Elves finally finished the improvements they had been working on since arriving in Ithilien.  They hoped to bring another group of their people down from Mirkwood before winter.  
  
Early one morning Legolas made his way toward Lord Faramir's home, hoping to catch Nori alone.  When he got there he found this was not to be, but he wasn't disappointed.  Calenmir had ridden over from Minas Tirith to see his cousin, and Legolas looked forward to seeing him.  
  
The friends greeted each other warmly, and talked for a short time about the happenings in Minas Tirith.  At a lull in the conversation Nori, who had been unusually quiet, sighed abruptly.  
  
"Cal is returning to Dol Amroth," she said.  "He came here this morning to tell me that he and Thalestel are leaving, and has asked me to return with them."  
  
Legolas looked at Nori, who was obviously upset, and his face fell.  
  
"This is terrible news!," he exclaimed.  "I came on purpose to ask you to come with Glamren and me to Mirkwood!  I thought Calenmir and Thalestel might come with us, at least as far as Rohan.  But I suppose you must all return to Dol Amroth together."  
  
Nori had been upset before; now she felt like crying.  Invited to Mirkwood!  She bit her lip, but could say nothing.  
  
"Yes, I must go, and right away," said Calenmir.  "My business with King Elessar is finished.  As for Norusell, I don't see why she may not go to Mirkwood, if she wishes.  She is grown, and does not require my permission to go anywhere.  She may do as she pleases."  
  
Nori's eyes lit up, and she threw her arms around Cal's neck.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!," she cried.  
  
Cal laughed.   
  
"I suppose this means you will be going to Mirkwood.  My father will be disappointed, but I think he will understand.  You will at least have many stories to tell him when you finally come home!"  
  
  
  
Within a week they were ready to depart.  Nori and Thalestel were invited to a farewell dinner with Queen Arwen, and Lady Eowyn joined them.  The three elder women surprised Nori with gifts they felt would be of use to her in King Thranduil's court in Mirkwood.  Thalestel gave her a silver belt with a clasp in the shape of a swan, Lady Eowyn offered a thin band of silver to wear on her brow, and Arwen gave a delicate chain of _mithril_ with a pendant of mother-of-pearl.  
  
The next day the cousins parted, both of them with mixed emotions.  Now that it came to the point, Nori realized how much she really missed her uncle and the people of Dol Amroth.  But she knew she still wanted more than anything to see Mirkwood, and the thought of parting from Legolas made her heart ache.  She watched Cal and Thalestel ride slowly away, and then turned to Legolas and Glamren.  
  
"Let's go," she said, and smiled.  
  
  
  



	7. Old Friends

It did not take them long to reach Rohan.  Nori soon found herself in familiar country, and as her excitement increased, so did their speed.  Within six days the horns blew in Edoras, signaling their arrival.  
  
Nori had not expected King Eomer to greet them at the gate, but was completely surprised by the greeting they _did_ receive.  As they dismounted and saw their horses to the stables, they were approached by three Dwarves.  Nori had never seen a dwarf before.  She remembered Cal telling her of the remarkable friendship between Legolas and the dwarf Gimli, and supposed one of these must be Gimli himself.  
  
"We meet again, Master Elf," said the middle dwarf.  "It has been many months!  I suppose they have been keeping you as busy in Ithilien as I have been at Helm's Deep."  
  
"Gimli!," Legolas exclaimed with surprise.  "I did not expect to see you here!  I had planned to ride to Helm's Deep and surprise you.  But it is good to see you again, and sooner that I expected!"  
  
"It is good to see you as well.  But come!  King Eomer is waiting for!"  
  
They were soon with the King and his wife Lothiriel.  Nori knew them both already, but had seen neither of them for many years.  In fact, she had not seen Eomer since she had left Rohan for Dol Amroth, when she had been ten and he twenty years old.  Lothiriel welcomed her kindly, eager for news of Dol Amroth and her father, Prince Imrahil.  
  
They spent two days in Rohan.  Nori formed a fast friendship with Gimli and his fellow dwarves, brothers Grond and Rond.  She admired their stout hearts, and found their occasional gruffness very amusing.  
  
Gimli tried everything in his power to persuade the three travelers into coming to Helm's Deep for a few days.  He finally got Legolas alone and told him of all the work that had been done in the Glittering Caves.  
  
"I remember how impressed you were when you saw them so many years ago.  If you could see them now!  I think once you saw them you would not want to leave again, and I'm sure Norusell and Glamren would feel the same way."  
  
"This is not the argument you should have chosen Gimli, for I must go to Mirkwood.  My father would be very angry if I shirked my duty to live in a cave in Rohan, no matter how beautiful!  But I am afraid we cannot spare even a few days for you.  We are expected in Mirkwood within a month, and I am determined to visit Fangorn in that time."  
  
"You would choose Fangorn Forest over the Glittering Caves?  I do not think I will ever understand the ways of Elves!"  
  
"It is not for my sake alone that we go to Fangorn," said Legolas, laughing.  "Nori spent much of her time there as a child, and longs to see it again.  I think the Ents must have been the first friends she ever had!"  
  
Gimli looked at his friend in wonder, then shook his head.  
  
"That girl is full of surprises.  Well, I suppose it must be so, if her wish is as strong as you say.  But I must say, Lady Norusell is nearly as strange as any _Elf_ I ever met!"  
  
  
  
So it was on to the wonders of Fangorn Forest.  Nori was so happy to be going she felt she could fly across the rolling plains of Rohan, if she only tried hard enough.  Glamren had never been to Fangorn, and Nori gladly told him all she knew of the place and its inhabitants, the Ents.  Legolas occasionally joined in with his own knowledge of the place, but was happy mainly to listen.  
  
They had left Rohan at an early hour, and were able to reach Fangorn in the early afternoon.  Pausing a few minutes at the top of a hill to take in the landscape, they then ran at a full gallop to where the trees began.  They entered the forest single file, Nori leading.  Soon they came upon the River Entwash and began to follow it west.  Nori remembered everything, the stuffiness of the air and every bend of the river, as if it had been but a day since she'd last been there.  Time seemed to pass for Fangorn as slowly as it did for the Elves.  
  
They were headed for Wellinghall, the home of Treebeard at the foot of the Nan Curunir mountains.  It began to grow dark long before they reached it, so they made camp under a large pine on the bank of the river.  Nori lay awake long into the night, listening to the whispering of the trees.  
  
'They know there is a stranger in the forest,' she thought.  'But only one.  They remember Legolas - and they remember me.'  She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep, where many dreams awaited.  
  
  
  
They set out early the next day.  Nori began the last stage of the journey with a heavy heart; not all of her dreams had been happy.  But as the day progressed the dreams faded, and all of her happiness returned.  By the time they came within sight of the Nan Curunir her heart was as light as a feather.  
  
As they approached Wellinghall they slowed their pace, and Legolas took the lead.  When they reached the gate of trees that marked the opening and stopped, they saw Treebeard coming forward as if he had been expecting them.  
  
"So, you are here at last.  Welcome, welcome!  My old friend Norusell, it is very good to see you again, and so well grown!  And Legolas of Mirkwood, it is an honor to have you in Fangorn again.  The trees told me you had brought a fellow Elf with you, and here he is, I see.  Well, you and I shall have to have a long talk together," said Treebeard, looking carefully at Glamren.   
  
The Elf answered with a low bow.   
  
"Hm, hoom!," continued the Ent.  "Yes, we shall all have to have a good long talk.  But I am forgetting myself!  The distance from the edge of the forest is not much for an Ent, but you are probably tired.  Come inside and rest!  There will be time enough for talk after a little refreshment."


	8. Disappearing Acts

They did have a good long talk; in fact, they had many.  All conversations with Ents are naturally long, even when there really isn't much to say.  So much had happened to Nori since she and Treebeard had last seen each other, that they spent the first two days after her return simply talking together.  The two Elves were not forgotten, for Treebeard's respect for the First Children was as strong as it had ever been.  Special attention was given to Glamren, who soon felt quite at home among the trees and waters of Fangorn.  
  
They planned to devote two weeks to the forest.  About half way through their stay, Legolas became worried and anxious.  Nori was obviously not as happy in Fangorn as they had both expected she would be.  On their fourth morning in Wellinghall she did not appear for breakfast, and when her friends looked for her she could not be found.  She finally reappeared around noon, tired and disheveled, coming from the deep forest to the east.  This was repeated the next morning.  When it happened again for the third straight day, Legolas resolved to speak to his friend, and help her if he could.  
  
He searched for two hours and finally found her sitting high among the branches of an ancient oak.  He climbed nimbly up and sat beside her in silence, considering how best to begin.  
  
"Norusell," he said finally, "you are not happy.  I have seen how tired and sad you are when you return from your nightly excursions.  We all have.  We are worried about you," he said gently, and briefly touched her shoulder.  
  
"There is no need for you to worry," Nori said, without looking at him.  "I've just had so many things to think about.  To _remember_."  She sighed, but said nothing more.  
  
Legolas considered her words.   
  
"Have you slept at all these past three nights?," he asked.  
  
She finally looked at him, but only for a moment before looking away again.  
  
"A little," she answered, and bit her lip.  
  
Legolas again thought over what she had said.  She clearly was not telling him everything.  He had no right to push her, but how could he sit back and do nothing when his best friend was in pain?  On impulse he reached out, grasping her chin gently and turning her face to him.  He waited until she raised her eyes to his before he spoke.  
  
"I could not force your confidence, even if I wished to do so.  But I'm sure you would find speaking to someone, anyone, of your troubles a great relief to your heart and mind."  
  
Several emotions flickered across Nori's face, and Legolas was sure he had reached her.  Then her face hardened and her eyes flashed with anger.  She jerked her chin from his grasp and stood.  
  
"You can't know that!  You have no idea of my _troubles_, as you call them.  You may think yourself very wise, but you really don't know me as well as you think you do!"   
  
With that she turned, and in a flash dropped to the ground.   
  
She began to run.  Legolas stood but did not follow, thinking it best to leave her be, at least for now.  
  
As suddenly as she had begun, Nori stopped running and stood among the trees.  Legolas watched her warily.  She turned slowly and walked back to the oak, her shoulders drooping as if under a heavy burden.  When she reached the tree and looked up at him, the sadness in her face made Legolas flinch.  
  
"I am so sorry," she whispered.  "I did not mean what I said.  To behave so horribly, when you have been nothing but kind to me…."   
  
Her voice broke on the last word and she stopped.  Before she could continue, Legolas dropped to the ground and stood before her.  
  
"Perhaps it was wrong of you to speak so, but I must share the blame.  I thought to help you, but if you had desired my counsel, you would have asked for it.  I will accept your apology if you will accept mine."  
  
The tone in which he spoke prevented any arguments Nori might have offered.  She had to be content with a nod of agreement, and a promise to herself that she would never again forget how lucky she was to have such a friend.  
  
"I _have_ wanted to speak to someone – to _you_."   
  
She ran a hand over her eyes, and Legolas saw that it was trembling.   
  
"There's a place, the lake that I told you about where I learned to swim.  It's about a day's journey from here.  Will you go there with me?," she asked suddenly.  
  
The answer, without hesitation: "When do you wish to leave?"  
  
  
  
  



	9. Closer to the Truth

They took only enough time to tell Glamren and Treebeard of their plans before setting off.  They traveled without speaking, and Nori was grateful for the silence.  She needed time to organize her thoughts.  She may have acted angry at her friend's prodding, but she had really felt like weeping, and that frightened her.  Since her father's death she had cried only once, when she had fallen from a horse and dislocated her shoulder.  That pain had been nothing compared to what she now felt.  She suspected Legolas already knew much of what she was feeling, but the very thought of crying in front of him shamed her.  
  
The fact was that Legolas had come very close to a truth Nori was not ready to reveal.  He had long known of her dreams, and had rightly guessed that her last few nights had been completely restless.  It was true, she had slept a little, but she had also dreamed.  Each night the same dream: a large grey ship, surrounded by Sea, and on it a Dwarf and an Elf, eagerly looking to the West.  
  
'Gimli and Legolas, sailing into the West.  To Tol Eressea,' she thought.  'It must be nonsense, for I never heard of a Dwarf being welcomed in the Undying Lands.  But it does not _feel_ like nonsense.'  
  
When darkness came they stopped to rest, but Nori didn't even try to sleep.  She lay on her back, watching the stars and thinking.  The dream made little sense, but to Nori it felt true, like a vision of some distant future.  She went over each detail of it again and again, but she always returned to the same thing: the look on Legolas' face as he gazed West.  That look was one of desire.  Each time Nori thought of it she did not know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
'I will not tell him.  If I tried I would only become confused and weepy, and what would he think of me then?  How can I explain how it makes me feel when I don't understand myself?"  
  
  
They reached the lake early the following afternoon.  They still had not spoken.  Legolas supposed Nori was busy with her own thoughts; he had certainly had much to think over.  He replayed the events of the previous day in his mind, when she had gotten so angry.  
  
'I think she was afraid, but of what?  Me?  Confiding in me?  It would not have been the first time!  She must know I would not hurt her.'   
  
He glanced at her a moment, then shook his head.   
  
'Even the bravest and noblest of _Elves_ are sometimes afraid – this I have known for many years.  Aragorn was often unsure of himself before he reclaimed the throne, and Nori is much younger now than he was then.  It is sometimes easy to forget that.'  
  
As they came upon the lake, Legolas turned his thoughts to his surroundings.  He saw that the place was indeed very much like the one in Ithilien that he enjoyed so much.  Actually, he thought he liked this place better.  There were more trees and a greater variety of flowers.  The lake and the stream that formed it were similar in size to their Ithilien counterparts, but here the formation was more abrupt, the result of a small waterfall.  He easily understood why Nori loved it so much.  
  
"Well, here we are," he said after they had sat down.  "Is it as you remember?"  
  
"Yes!  All of Fangorn is exactly as I remembered it to be, which is remarkable after so many years.  Painfully so," Nori said.   
  
She gazed around at the trees and water, almost as if seeing them for the first time.   
  
"The dreams that I have, they began here.  I remember, when my father first brought me here, the trees frightened me.  I could hear them speaking to each other.  Once Treebeard helped me to understand them I was no longer afraid, but that first night was terrible!"   
  
She looked at Legolas, frowning slightly.   
  
"Being here always seemed to make my dreams more powerful – more _real_, somehow.  I had forgotten that!"  
  
"Now I see, and can only wonder that I did not see before!," Legolas exclaimed.  "Of course, I knew that being here would bring back many memories for you, but I never realized how forcefully they would come upon you.  'Tis no wonder you have been unhappy!"  
  
"I _have_ been unhappy, but you cannot blame yourself for not anticipating that.  I never expected it would be so."  
  
"I am sorry all the same.  I feel I failed you, but I will not do so now.  You said you wanted to speak to me about what's been troubling you."  
  
"I think you have already guessed a great part of it."  
  
"Memories of your father that have followed you into sleep?"  
  
Nori nodded but said nothing.  
  
"This does not surprise me, since it was he who introduced you to Fangorn.  But is there something else that I have not guessed?"  
  
Some of the color went out of Nori's face, and she quickly dropped her gaze and bit her lip.  
  
"Yes, I see that there is," Legolas said.  "But you do not wish to speak of it."  
  
"It is not a matter of wishing," answered Nori, the tears suddenly very close. "I… I just cannot speak of it to you."  
  
Her words hit Legolas like a blow.  Looking up, Nori saw a pained expression cross his features, and sob escaped her.  Physically and emotionally exhausted, she found the realization that she had hurt her best friend too much to bear.  Unable to speak, she threw her arms around his neck as hot tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
For a moment, Legolas' pain changed to bewilderment.  Then he put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.  They sat that way for a long while, until Nori had cried herself into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	10. On to Mirkwood

The second and final week in Fangorn was a happier time for Nori.  She was at first afraid that Legolas would blame her for keeping her secret, but quickly realized her fear was unfounded.  He was as much her friend as he had ever been, and the new understanding between them helped Nori relax and fully enjoy all the forest had to offer.  
  
The time passed quickly, and all to soon it was their last night in Wellinghall.  They sat up with Treebeard late into the night, trying to keep the dawn at bay with ent-draughts and conversation.  Nori, Legolas, and Glamren had all been eager to reach Mirkwood, but now found themselves wishing for a little more time among the Ents.  
  
When she finally went to bed, Nori lay for awhile thinking over all that had happened the past two weeks.  The last sounds she heard as she fell asleep were the voices of the two Elves, joined in a song of farewell to the forest.  
  
  
  
As the sun rose the next morning, Legolas, Norusell, and Glamren began their departure from Fangorn Forest.  All of them were sad to say good-bye to the place and its inhabitants, but Treebeard saw them off cheerfully.  
  
"Travel well, my friends.  I hope you will come this way again soon, and bring more Elves for me to talk with," he said, smiling.  
  
The three travelers rode northeast at a slow pace, speaking very little.  After two days they left the forest and turned north.  Passing between the Misty Mountains and the Golden Wood of Lothlorien, they again turned north-east until they met the River Anduin, which would lead them north to the Gate of Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
Ten days had passed since leaving Fangorn, and they had finally reached the Gate of Mirkwood.  Riding up the River Anduin, for many days the forest had been within sight, a large green haze to the east.  At night, even in the light of the full moon, it was a great blackness like a hole in the world.  Before falling asleep, Nori often thought that blackness made the many stories of evil in Mirkwood easy to believe, and the night before reaching the Gate had been a restless one for her.  Sleep had been chased away by horrible nightmares, full of huge cobwebs and stingers dripping with poison.  But even these dreams did not lessen her excitement, for she was finally fulfilling a wish that had been with her since her father first told her about Elves.  
  
"I am going to see the Elves of Mirkwood," she thought, and with a shiver lead the way through the Gate.


	11. A Time for Caution and a Time for Haste

It was a five-day journey to the Halls of the Elven-King.  On the evening of the third day they reached the black waters of the Enchanted River.  As they climbed the farther bank they heard the call of a sparrow from the trees to their left.  Smiling, Legolas pursed his lips and mimicked the call, and a moment later two Elves materialized among the tree's branches.  Both had fair faces, with dark blue eyes and long, silvery hair.  They quickly dropped to the ground and came forward, bowing to Legolas and casting curious glances in Nori's direction.  
  
"Welcome home, my Prince," said the taller Elf.  "It is very good to see you, and you as well, Glamren."  
  
"It is good to see you also, Faunryn.  Is that your brother Westryn behind you?"  
  
"Yes, my Prince," answered Faunryn, as the other Elf bowed again.  "He came of age two years ago, and has since been in the King's service."  
  
"I am glad to hear it.  But I am forgetting myself.  Norusell," said Legolas, turning to Nori, "these are my old friends Faunryn and Westryn.  I would like you both to meet Norusell, daughter of Feredin of Dol Amroth."  
  
The brothers bowed once more, and Nori politely returned the gesture.  
  
"My King sends words of welcome, Lady Norusell," said Faunryn, wondering why his words made Nori blush.  "He bids me hasten your journey as well as I am able.  It has been many years since a mortal traveled to his halls, and he wishes you may have as much time as possible to enjoy his hospitality."  
  
As he finished, Faunryn cast a meaningful look at Legolas.  The Prince seemed to understand what the look meant, but Nori had no idea of it meaning, and stood in confused silence.  
  
"It will be dark soon, but I think we can go a little farther tonight," Legolas said.  "Nori, it will be best if you ride with Glamren and lead your horse behind.  The darkness of Mirkwood can at times be difficult even for Elves."  
  
They set off, Legolas and Faunryn riding in front and talking quietly amongst themselves.  They went on for several hours, and by the time they stopped Nori could see nothing beyond the back of Glamren's head.  This might have been nothing more than tiresome, but for the growing conviction that they were being watched by something that knew the darkness of Mirkwood well, better even than the Elves.  But finally they reached a place the Mirkwood Elves used often, a flet high among the branches of an oak.  After they climbed up and made themselves comfortable, Legolas sat beside Nori and addressed her quietly.  
  
"I hope Faunryn did not made you uncomfortable earlier."  
  
"It's quite alright.  I suppose strangers must be treated with caution, even if they are the friends of the Prince."  
  
"It was not distrust of you that motivated Faunryn, he was only doing as my father wished.  But I will now tell you what he told me.  A large group of spiders, the large monstrosities that have plagued us for so long, has been spotted not far from here.  They have eluded our hunters, and I daresay will cause us no trouble.  But my father wishes us to err on the side of caution and complete our journey as quickly as possible."  
  
"Is that what has been watching us these past two hours?"  
  
"I believe so.  That is most likely all they will do, for the evil in Mirkwood has lost much of its potency since the destruction of Mordor.  I only told you so that you would be able to give a name to the thing in the dark, and understand why we are hurrying you."   
  
  
  
The next morning they left early and rode quickly, and the feeling of watchfulness grew as they went.  Nori saw no spiders, though many thick cobwebs hung in the branches of the trees.  Knowing the skill of Legolas and his brethren with bow, she loosened her sword in its sheath.  'King Thranduil is not the only one who would err on the side of caution,' she thought, eyeing the trees around her.  
  
As the day wore on the horses began to tire.  None of them savored the notion of stopping for long, so they tied the horses together and walked on, Westryn in the rear leading the horses.  The forest seemed to be waiting, and the only thing that broke the silence was the occasional scuttle of black squirrels.  No one spoke, for the tension was wearisome, and all were busy listening for the sound of approaching enemies.  
  
Suddenly Faunryn, who was leading, came to a halt and peered into the trees ahead.  Legolas moved to stand beside him, following his gaze.  After a moment, they glanced at each other, then at the others behind, and together put arrow to string.  Glamren and Westryn did the same, and Nori drew her sword and the knife from her boot.  
  
The attack came quickly, and if not for the keen senses of Elves may have turned out quite different.  Two spiders dropped from the tree at which Faunryn and Legolas had been looking.  They had only just reached the forest floor when the two Elves aimed and released, killing their targets easily.  At the same moment, three more dropped from above, two on one side of the path and one on the other, and moved toward Glamren and Westryn.  These were killed as quickly as the first two, but not before six more followed. The four Elves spread out and moved forward to meet them.  
  
Nori had moved to the side and slightly behind her companions, in order to give them better access with their bows.  Now sensing something behind, she glanced quickly over her should and inhaled sharply.  A female spider, larger than the others and dragging what Nori guessed to be an egg sack, was moving quickly toward the forest floor, heading toward the horses with two other spiders in tow.  Realizing at one that the horses were still tied together and could not get away, Nori turned and moved to intercept the attack.  
  
She first used her knife, piercing the eye of one with a single throw.  In two movements, she used her sword to finish it, then retrieved her knife.  The second of the smaller spiders moved in, and with a backward swing, Nori severed three of its legs.  It overbalanced, allowing her to thrust her sword into the area where its head joined its body.  It gave a horrible, high-pitched scream and lay still.  
  
Upon hearing the sound the Elves, who had quickly disposed of the other spiders, turned to help Nori.  What they saw made their blood freeze.  In killing the second spider, Nori had turned her back on the great female.  Now, as she struggled to retrieve her weapon, this last and largest of the attackers moved toward her with deadly speed, and pierced her with its stinger.  Nori gave a breathless scream and fell forward.  
  
The great spider turned, but before it could retreat it was struck by three arrows.  Legolas had not bothered with his bow, instead drawing the knife from his belt and racing forward.  He met the spider with a yell, thrusting the knife to the hilt into its egg sack.  It turned to try and fight him off, throwing its weight onto its rear legs.  Dropping to one knee, Legolas ducked the stinger and brought his knife up in a hard arc.  Black blood splashed his arm and face as the spider fell dead, its stomach ripped open.  
  
Wiping the blood from his face and hands, Legolas crawled to where his friend lay.  He carefully examined the wound, a small puncture just below her right shoulder blade, then gently turned her over.  Her face was pale and her skin cool to the touch.  Her eyes were wide and glazed, and her breathing was so indiscernible that for a moment Legolas thought she was dead.  
  
Glamren knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry, Legolas.  The poison is not meant to kill, only to paralyze."

"Yes, I know."

Legolas paused and took a deep breath.  The air smelled of coming rain.

"She will recover, but more quickly in a warm bed than here among the trees.  Let us untie the horse and ride the remaining distance, and in haste!  The horses may rest when we are safely in my father's Halls."  
  
In a moment, the horses were untied and mounted.  Legolas set Nori before him and curled one arm tightly around her waist.  With a call to his horse he set off at a gallop, the others following close behind.


	12. In Sickness and in Health

Nori slept for nearly a day.  When she finally awoke, she found herself in a deep, soft bed in a luxurious room.  Pushing herself up with her left hand, she turned to her right to find Glamren sitting beside the bed.  His eyes stared sightlessly at a point on the far wall, and seeing him like that startled Nori a little, though it was not the first time she had seen an elf sleep in that manner.  She called his name softly, and he stirred in his chair.  
  
"Norusell, you are awake.  This is good to see!  How do you feel?"  
  
"Hungry," came the answer, instantly.

Glamren blinked, and then snorted laughter.

"That will soon be remedied," he said, standing and going to a table by the door. He returned carrying a tray of _lembas_ and a small glass of wine.

"This should speed your recovery quite nicely.  But do not eat too quickly," he added as Nori reached eagerly for the food.  "You would only make yourself ill, and Legolas would be very angry with me if I allowed that to happen."  
  
Nori sipped the wine slowly.  It was pale gold in color, and sweet, but stronger than what she had been used to drink at home.  Between sips she took bites of the _lembas_, which tasted wonderful and seemed to bring strength to her limbs.  
  
"Now how do you feel?," asked Glamren as Nori finished.  
  
"A little tired, and my shoulder is stiff, but food and wine have been a great help."  
  
"You're shoulder will probably be stiff for a few days, but if you rest well tonight, you should feel much better in the morning."  
  
"Was anyone else hurt?"  
  
"No, and you might not have been, but for your skill with sword and knife.  The great spiders can tell Men and Elves apart, and probably discounted you as the least of their worries.  I'm sure they did not expect that you would attack them so forcefully."  
  
Nori understood the comment was not meant as chastisement or insult, and accepted it in silence.  Her mind moved quickly on to other things.  
  
"Where is Legolas?," she asked.  
  
"He has been all day with King Thranduil.  The manner of our arrival and news of the assault caused much confusion, for we have rarely known the spiders to attack a group of our people on the open path.  It seems the defeat of Mordor has made many of the evil creatures desperate.  My King wished to hear from his son of our journey and the goings-on of the southern lands."  
  
They talked a little longer, until finally Nori began to yawn.  Glamren then left her to sleep, and went to tell Legolas of her improvement.  
  
When he was sure Nori was asleep, Legolas quietly entered her room and crept to her bedside.  She had turned onto her left side, toward a pair of doors that stood open, leading to a balcony shaded by trees.  This allowed Legolas to examine the wound without disturbing her.  Seeing that it was healing nicely, and more quickly than he had supposed, he applied fresh dressing.  He then sat for a while, watching her sleep, before finally slipping away to his own room to rest.  
  
  
  
The next day, Nori felt well enough to leave her bed.  She spent most of the day on the balcony outside her room, watching the Elves at work below.  Hearing of her rapid recovery, King Thranduil was planning a feast of welcome and celebration for the following night.  This news and the company of Legolas were the only things keeping Nori's patience in check, for she felt quite well, and hated being confined to a sick-chamber.  
  
The day of the feast finally arrived.  Nori felt in perfect health, and with a hot bath even the stiffness in her shoulder disappeared.  Two elven-maids were sent to help her dress and fix her hair, treatment Nori was quite unused to and had not expected.  When they were done, she added the gifts that Arwen, Eowyn, and Thalestel had given her in Minas Tirith.  Finally, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her mouth open in surprise.  
  
'I'm almost pretty,' she thought to herself.  
  
At that moment, Glamren arrived to escort her to the feast.  With a final glance at the mirror, Nori turned to make her first appearance in the King's court.


	13. In the Court of King Thranduil

Nori, on Glamren's arm, left the Halls and entered a large green courtyard.  Many eyes were turned to watch the progress of the Prince's beautiful friend, but Nori's were turned in search of one person only.  
  
"Legolas will be with us soon," said Glamren, reading her thoughts.  "He is with the King.  He asked me to introduce you to anyone you might wish to know."  
  
There were many Nori wished to know, so many she wasn't quite sure where to begin.  As she was trying to decide, they were approached by two Elves that bore a striking resemblance to Legolas.  The male Elf stepped forward and bowed.  
  
"Lady Norusell," he said, "I am Hildir, eldest son of King Thranduil.  It is an honor to meet any friend of my brother's, but especially one so skilled in the fight.  This is my sister, Elunell," he finished, turning to the woman with him.  She smiled warmly as Nori bowed awkwardly to them both, blushing fiercely.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood, Nori – may I call you so?"  

Nori nodded, and Elunell continued. 

"I hope you are feeling quite well?"  
  
"Perfectly so, thank you.  I have been shown such kindness, I should feel ashamed if I did not."  
  
Elunell laughed softly. 

"I am glad to hear it.  Would you care to take a short turn with me before the feast begins?  I am afraid once my father and brother make their appearance, they will have a monopoly on your time for the duration of the night."  
  
Elunell had a gift for putting people at ease, and Nori accepted her offer gladly.  They walked toward a small group of finely dressed elves sitting under an oak, and Hildir followed them, saying very little.  As they approached, two elven-maids ran to meet them.  They were identical in every way except for the color of their dresses, with light brown hair, green eyes, and smiling faces.  Even Nori could tell they were quite a bit younger than the others she had met, perhaps similar in age to Westryn.  
  
"Nori, these are my cousins, Gelthoniel and Tuthoniel.  Cousins, this is Lady Norusell of Dol Amroth," said Elunell.  
  
"It is wonderful to meet you, Nori, for we have heard much of you from Legolas and Glamren," said Gelthoniel, who was wearing blue.  Tuthoniel, in green, repeated the welcome, but in a quieter way.  Nori instantly liked them both.  
  
They sat with the group under the oak, where they were soon joined by Glamren, Faunryn, and Westryn.  Nori became so absorbed in talking with her new friends, that she almost forgot to wonder when Legolas would appear.

Almost.  
  
  
  
Finally, a horn sounded, and King Thranduil entered the courtyard with Legolas beside him.  Hildir and Elunell went to meet them, and Elunell gave her brother's hand a light squeeze.  
  
"I like your friend Nori very much, brother.  She's quite the lady, though I don't think she enjoys being addressed as such," she said with a smile.  
  
"It is an honor she hasn't been used to enjoying, though she certainly deserves it. Where is she?" 

Legolas scanned the courtyard as they walked to their seats.  He had seen his siblings come from a large oak near the center of the court, and peered carefully in that direction.  He smiled and nodded to his cousins, raising his hand to wave.  
  
His hand stopped in mid-air and his smile faltered slightly, as his eyes came to rest on the woman standing beside Gelthoniel.  She was tall, dressed in green and silver, with dark hair than fell in waves down her back.  Large blue-green eyes stared at him with such bright intensity that he nearly lost his breath.  There was something in that look Legolas found very familiar.  
  
Suddenly, the woman smiled at him, and recognition hit him with the strength of a blow.  This woman, the loveliest creature he had ever seen, was none other than his friend Norusell!  The realization stopped him in his tracks, and he simply stood there, his mind whirling with confusion.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by his father's voice, addressing him quietly.  
  
"I wish your friend to join us at the head table," said the King.  "From what you have told me of her, I think she would be more comfortable if you invited her, rather than I."  
  
Legolas dragged his eyes away from Nori and looked at his father's face, trying to compose himself.  Finally, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Of course," he said.  "I will go now and ask her."  
  
  
  
Nori had a wonderful evening.  She thought Legolas did not seem quite himself, and she found him many times looking at her closely, almost thoughtfully.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my dress?," she finally asked.  
  
"No!," he said quickly, and to her surprise actually blushed.  "You look…very lovely."  
  
Nori looked at him expectantly, obviously waiting for some explanation.  
  
"I just have never seen you in a dress before," he said finally.  "You're beautiful."  
  
Nori blushed, then smiled and shook her head.  
  
"And _you're_ strange, even for an Elf! But thank you for saying so."  
  
The rest of the night was spent eating, drinking, and talking.  Songs were sung and toasts were offered.  Nori danced several times, thankful now for the lessons of her youth.  Her last dance was with Legolas.  When it was over she said goodnight, and went to bed happier than she had ever been.


	14. Open Hearts and Open Minds

They were to stay only a week in the King's Halls.  The few days after the feast were days of contemplation for Legolas.  Nori noticed that he was often quiet and thoughtful, but waited for him to broach the subject of his thoughts, for which Legolas was grateful.  He did not feel ready to confess that his thoughts were bent constantly on Nori herself.  
  
The night of the feat was uppermost in his mind.  The way she had looked, the feel of her waist under his hand as they danced, the very fact that she was so unconscious of the qualities that were apparent to everyone else – he couldn't stop thinking of these things.  What he found most unbelievable was that he had started to take them for granted, and had blinded himself to his true feelings.  
  
For days he watched her and thought about her, and things became clear.  At first he had believed that what he felt the night of the feast had been feelings completely new, but this was not true.  He was not falling in love with her; he was simply coming to terms with the fact that he had already fallen.  
  
  
  
Two nights before they were to leave Mirkwood, Legolas and Elunell walked along the bank of the Forest River together.  Nori had gone to bed two hours earlier, and was unaware that the minds of both brother and sister were turned toward her.  
  
"I am very glad you brought Nori to Mirkwood with you, brother," said Elunell suddenly.  "If she had instead returned to Dol Amroth, I might never have met her, for who knows if she would have had another opportunity of coming to Ithilien?  Now that I am returning there with you, I think I shall invite her to visit me as often as she would wish."  

She paused, then added, "But perhaps my invitation will not be needed."  
  
Catching the peculiar tone of his sister's voice, Legolas stopped walking and turned toward her. 

"What exactly do you mean?," he asked seriously.  
  
Elunell sighed. 

"First, a question.  Since the night of the feast – nay! Since _seeing Nori_ at the feast, you have had something on your mind.  I saw how much you were struck by her that night.  Is that what you have been thinking of?"  
  
Legolas looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, of that and...well, of all the time I have known her, really." 

He gazed at his sister steadily. "I'm in love with her, Elunell.  I think I have been for some time, I just didn't realize it."  
  
Elunell smiled. 

"I suspected this was so.  I'm so happy for you, though I know this means you must choose to live a mortal life, and will not sail with me into the West.  But now my invitation will not be needed, for she will live in Ithilien with you, and I may see her as often as I like."  
  
"That will not be for some time yet.  I still have not decided when or how to tell Nori of my feelings, and who knows what she will say when I do?"  
  
  
  
Between the places where it branched into the Enchanted River, and ended in the Long Lake, the Forest River split for a short time and flowed on either side of a small mountain.  The larger, northern part flowed through one of the few rocky areas in Mirkwood, but the southern stream ran through dense forest.  Quiet and secluded, the bank of this stream had always been a favorite with Legolas, and therefore was a place Nori was determined to see.  Finally, on their last full day in Mirkwood, she and Legolas went together to see it.  
  
The day was warm and humid, and they rode slowly, and for long periods without speaking.  Despite the silence, Nori could tell that Legolas had worked through whatever had been troubling him, and she was glad.  She was now sure her last day in Mirkwood would be a good one.  
  
They crossed to the southern bank, and as they rode up the stream, Nori called out the names of trees and birds that she recognized.  There were several of both that were unique to the northern forests, but Nori had quickly learned about them during her stay with the Elves.  She wanted to be able to describe everything in detail when she returned home.  
  
They reached a heavily shaded area, where a think grove of tress grew close to the water.  They sat for a while, watching the few thin bars of sunlight able to penetrate the canopy as they made patterns on the forest floor.  The heat and hypnotic quality of the light soon began to make Nori drowsy.  She stood and stretched, then walked to the high bank above the water.  
  
"Are there fish in the river?," she asked, looking back at Legolas.  
  
"Yes, many kinds," he said, standing and walking to her side.  
  
Nori moved to the edge of the bank and leaned out over the water, which was so clear she could see straight to the bottom.  Small, bright fish darted here and there in search of food, the sunlight bouncing off their scales in rainbows of color.  
  
"Hello down there," Nori said under her breath.  
  
Legolas grinned. 

"Do you always talk to fish, Nori, or has the heat of the day gone to your head?"  
  
"You should be careful when standing so close to the water's edge," Nori countered.  "Tease me too much, and I may decide to push you in, Elf Prince or no."  
  
Legolas cocked an eyebrow and smiled wryly.

"If I go in, you go in with me," he said, his smile widening to a wicked grin.  
  
Nori straightened and looked in him in the eye, her arms crossed and lips slightly pursed.  After a moment she rolled her eyes, shrugged, and turned back toward where they had been sitting.  Legolas grinned again, though a little surprised she had given in so quickly, and took a step to follow her.  
  
One step was all he had time for, as Nori suddenly whirled and pushed him backwards into the water.  He came up to find her standing and looking down at him, shaking her head as she laughed silently.  
  
"You should learn not to challenge me so openly, Legolas, for I – hey!"  
  
In the blink of an eye, Legolas had pulled himself from the water and launched himself at Nori.  She now found herself lying on her back, her arms pinned gently but firmly to her sides, as he crouched over her.  
  
"_You_ should learn to boast at a distance, especially when dealing with the reflexes of an Elf.  But it is too late for that now!"  
  
Nori's face remained impassive, but inside she was boiling.  'If you keep forgetting he's an Elf, of course he's going to best you!,' she admonished herself.  Knowing full well what came next, she braced herself for the cold water of the river.  
  
As Legolas looked down at her, suddenly the playfulness left his face.  His gaze dropped from her eyes to her mouth, and his own eyes widened a little.  Moving his hands from her wrists to her shoulders, he slowly leaned down and brushed her lips with his.  
  
He felt her tense, and as he pulled away, saw the surprise in her face.  But she had not recoiled from the touch.  Taking this as a good sign, he moved to kiss her again.  
  
This time Nori saw what he was going to do.  Without a thought, she parted her lips slightly and met his kiss with her own.  Soft at first, it soon grew more insistent, and she felt a jolt of warmth shoot through her as he ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip.  
  
Finally, the kiss broke and they sat up, gazing at each other silently.  Legolas reached out and gently tucked a loose strand of Nori's hair behind her ear.  When his fingers grazed her cheek she shivered, then blushed, making him smile.  
  
Before either could speak, thunder rumbled in the distance.  A strong breeze began to blow from the northeast, and they both could smell the rain not far behind.  
  
"A storm, and moving fast," Legolas mumbled, slightly annoyed.  "We will need to leave now if we are to have any hope of reaching the Halls before the rain does."  
  
They quickly mounted their horses and rode off.  Both were thinking of what had happened by the river, and when the storm broke over their heads, only the horses seemed to take notice.


	15. Goodbyes

They left Mirkwood the next day.  With them came several Elves, including Gelthoniel and Tuthoniel, Faunryn and Westryn, and of course Elunell.  Glamren brought his sister Sadron, youngest and quietest Elf of the group.  She had taken a special liking to Nori, and they spent most of the trip riding and talking quietly together, a little apart from the others.  
  
Legolas and Nori did not speak of what had happened by the river, either to each other or to anyone else.  They both understood their own feelings, and felt they could wait until they arrived in Ithilien to discuss them.  So they went on as they had done before, and the group reached Emyn Arnen in very good time.  
  
  
  
Barely fifteen minutes after their arrival, as Nori was pointing out the view to Minas Tirith to Sadron, a messenger approached them and called Nori to Lord Faramir.  Hoping she had not offended Faramir and Eowyn by not going to them immediately, she went now in haste, and asked Sadron to tell Legolas where she had gone.  
  
Sadron met Legolas already on his way to see the Lord and Lady.  Upon hearing of the messenger he quickened his steps, and reached the palace within a few minutes.  He entered the great hall, where he found Eowyn alone and downcast.  
  
"My Lady, it is good to see you again.  I hope all has been well?"  
  
"Quite well, dear Legolas, until this morning," Eowyn answered sadly.  
  
"Surely nothing has happened to Lord Faramir?," said Legolas, stepping toward her with a glance around the hall.  
  
"Oh! no, my lord is quite well.  Only we have had some upsetting news from Dol Amroth.  It seems Lord Thalion, Nori's uncle, has been taken ill with a fever.  Calenmir wrote us a note, in the hope we might get a message to you in Mirkwood and hasten Nori's return.  A message had just been completed when you arrived."  
  
"Then I am glad we arrived so much sooner than expected!  But have you told Nori of this?  I understood she was coming to see you."  
  
"Yes, she went to her room but a few moments before you came in.  She is anxious to leave within the hour, and my lord has gone himself to see that a fresh horse is prepared."  
  
Legolas politely excused himself and went in search of Nori.  When he reached her door he knocked and called her name softly.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
He entered and saw her standing at the window.  She turned to look at him, and the fear in her eyes made his heart ache.  He quickly walked toward her and opened his arms.  He felt her arms close around his middle with panicky tightness as she laid her head on his chest, and he silently stroked her hair until she stopped trembling.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine," he said finally.  "You're uncle is still a young man, and if he is anything like his son, he is a strong one, as well."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you are right.  But I am still so frightened!"  
  
"I know," Legolas said, holding her tighter.  
  
After a moment, Nori pulled away and looked up at him.  
  
"I am glad you found me before I left.  I would have hated leaving without at least saying good-bye to you."  
  
"Shall I stay with you until you're horse is ready?"  
  
Nori nodded, and they sat down on a small couch at the foot of the bed, hand in hand.  After a few moments, Nori sighed and looked down at her lap.  
  
"I wish I could know when I might see you again," she said quietly.  
  
"Whenever you wish.  You will always be welcome in Ithilien, I'm sure.  Or, if you'd rather I came to Dol Amroth, you need only ask."  
  
Nori looked up quickly, eyes wide.  
  
"You would do that?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Letting go of her hand, he gently ran a finger across her forehead and down her left cheek.  Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, he kissed her softly, then pressed his mouth to her ear.  
  
"I love you, Norusell," he whispered.  "I would do anything you asked of me."  
  
Nori pulled away slightly and looked in his eyes.  
  
"I love you, too." 

Placing one hand on the back of his neck, she pulled him toward her, and kissed him with intensity that surprised them both.  Then she put both arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
They sat that way for a few minutes, until a knock at the door signaled that all was ready.  Together they went down to where Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn waited with the men who were to escort Nori to Dol Amroth.  After sending messages to the Elves and her friends in Minas Tirith, and promising to send word of her uncle's health, she said goodbye to the Lord and Lady.  She could say nothing to Legolas, but squeezed his hand tightly.  He seemed to understand, and returned the squeeze in silence.  
  
Finally, Nori mounted her horse and rode away, without looking back.  Legolas stood and gazed after her, until long after she was out of sight.


	16. Affliction

The year that followed was a painful one for Nori.  Two months after her return to Dol Amroth, her uncle died.  Nori was completely devastated, and secretly blamed herself for not returning sooner.  No one else felt her to be guilty of anything, so her feelings went unsuspected for a long while.  
  
In fact, she was developing a talent for keeping secrets from the people she loved, for Thalion's death was not the only thing that pained her.  Her dreams had returned, and with all the force they had ever had in Fangorn.  The most frequent, and most confusing, dream was the one she had been unable to tell Legolas about, all those months ago.  If anything, it seemed more real now than it ever had, and she began to refer to it as The Vision whenever she thought of it, which was often.  She still did not understand what it meant, or how it could make her feel so much joy and sorrow at once.  
  
A few months after her uncle's death, another problem presented itself, which in some ways was more perplexing even than The Vision.  Nori had an admirer.  His name was Lord Celedir, and he had come from Anfalas as an ambassador to Prince Imrahil.  He had quickly become friends with Calenmir, Thalestel, and Aurrin, and had been a great help to them during Thalion's illness.  When Nori came home, though in a state of anxiety and fear, all in Dol Amroth were struck by how much more beautiful and graceful she had become.  Lord Celedir had found her irresistible.  
  
Modest as she was, it was not long before Nori discovered Celedir's feelings.  She was extremely flattered, for he was well respected, and for good reason.  Yet, she knew she could never think of him as anything more than a friend, and hoped he would never declare himself openly.  
  
Above all else, Nori missed what she had left behind in Ithilien.  She missed Legolas.  
  
  
  
Nearly a year to the day after Nori's return, a group of noblemen from Minas Tirith arrived in Dol Amroth.  With them came Legolas.  They went immediately to see the Prince of the city, and after paying their respects, were shown to guest quarters in the palace.  As soon as the opportunity presented itself, Legolas asked for directions to Calenmir's home, and left the palace.  
  
Calenmir had been aware that a group was coming from Minas Tirith, but as Legolas had been a late addition to the party, he was happily surprised to find the Elf on his doorstep.   
  
At that moment, Celedir was also in the house, and after he and Legolas had been introduced, they all sat down and began to discuss various happenings in Gondor.  As they talked, Legolas kept turning his eyes to the door.  
  
"Are you expecting someone?," asked Calenmir, hiding his amusement with a neutral gaze.  
  
"I had hoped to see Nori while I was here.  She lives with you, does she not?," Legolas inquired mildly.  
  
"Indeed, she does.  She and Thalestel went for a walk, and I expected them to return half an hour ago, or I would not have insisted that Celedir wait for them.  But it seems Nori is going to disappoint him, after all."  
  
Though spoken in a light tone, Legolas fully understood the meaning of the words, and turned serious, thoughtful eyes on Celedir.  Unaware of the gaze, Celedir shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I am afraid you are right, for I really must go.  Faron has been waiting for me this half hour, and he has quite a temper!  But I will return later, and will hope for better luck."  
  
Celedir departed, and the two friends continued their conversation.  After a brief pause, Calenmir cast a serious glance at Legolas.  
  
"I am glad you are here, my friend, and not merely for myself.  I am worried about Nori, and I think you may be able to help."  
  
"What worries you?," Legolas asked, his face full of concern.  
  
"It is difficult to put into words.  I can only say that she is changed, and not for the better.  Thalestel and my sister, Aurrin, have noticed it as well."  
  
"Has she been dreaming?"  
  
Calenmir raised one eyebrow slightly. 

"There have been nights when I've heard her talking in her sleep.  Is this something that has troubled her before?"  
  
Legolas gave a slight nod.  
  
Calenmir seemed to consider something, then leaned forward eagerly.  
  
"Do you need to return to the palace, or can you wait for Nori and Thalestel to return?"  
  
"My role was fulfilled when the party arrived in safety.  I will gladly wait with you."  
  
"Good!  Then I will not try to explain further.  You will see for yourself what I mean, soon enough."


	17. Reunion

Thalestel and Nori returned only a few minutes later.  Imagine Nori's surprise when she found Legolas waiting for her.  She was too happy at first to speak, but she smiled for the first time in months.  This was enough to give Calenmir and Thalestel a good idea of what had been troubling her.  After exchanging a glance with her husband, Thalestel suggested Nori show Legolas the garden, and the two friends walked out.  
  
They sat on a bench under a willow tree, fingers entwined and resting on the seat between them.  For a few moments they watch the sunset, but Legolas' eyes were drawn repeatedly to Nori.  He was truly shocked by the change in her appearance.  When she had come into the house she had walked tall, with back straight and head up, but slowly, as if it were an effort.  He might have attributed this to too long a walk, but for the dark circles under her eyes.  Her face was pale and pinched, and she was much too thin.  Legolas felt anger flare in his heart.  
  
'This has been going on for a long while,' he thought.  'Has no one noticed, or said anything?  I would not have thought Calenmir capable of such blindness.'  
  
Suddenly, Nori turned to him and smiled, and his anger was abated a little.  When she smiled, she looked nearly like her old self.  
  
"I am so glad you are here, Legolas.  I've thought about you everyday since leaving Ithilien.  I have missed you so much!"  
  
"And I you," Legolas said, stroking her cheek gently.  
  
"If I had known you were here, I would have hurried Thalestel.  Had you been waiting for us long?"  
  
"I'm sure it seemed longer than it really was.  I was anxious to see you, and Calenmir and Lord Celedir, though good company, could not substitute."  
  
"Celedir!  Was he here?"  
  
"Yes.  I believe he was waiting for you as well, but a prior engagement called him away."  
  
Nori could not quite suppress a look of relief at this news.  
  
"He seems a good friend to Calenmir, and it's apparent he cares for you a great deal."  
  
Their eyes locked, and Legolas squeezed her hand gently.  Nori gave a small smile of relief, then frowned suddenly, and looked away.  
  
"Yes, he does, though I'm sure I don't know why."  
  
"Don't you?," Legolas asked, with a warm smile.  
  
Nori shook her head, as if in annoyance.   
  
"How could he?  He doesn't know me, the _real_ me, for I haven't been myself for a long time."  
  
With a harsh sigh, she stood and began to pace.  
  
"Somehow he has deceived himself.  I think he must be the only one, for _I_ am fully aware that I have changed, and I have seen the way Thalestel and my cousins sometimes look at me.  They have tried to ask me about it, but I really didn't know how to answer them."  
  
She stopped and looked at him.  If Legolas had not been in so much pain at her words, he might have smiled at her stern countenance.  
  
"Did Calenmir ask you to talk to me about it?"  
  
"Yes," said Legolas standing and cupping her face in his hands.  "But after seeing you, I would have done so, even if he hadn't requested it."  
  
To his surprise, she smiled, and they looked at each other for a moment in silence.  Then, remembering what Celedir had said of returning, Legolas glanced quickly at the house.  
  
"Nori, is there a place where we could talk in private?  I can see that you are tired, so I would not want to go far."  
  
"Yes, there's a place on the seawall where I go to be alone.  It isn't far, and a short ride will not be too tiring."  
  
Nori went into the house to tell Thalestel she was leaving.  When she came out, she found Legolas seated on her horse.  Mounting behind him and slipping her arms around his waist, she pointed out the way, and they set off.


	18. Clarity and Confusion

They returned three hours later.  After making plans to see each other the next day, Legolas returned to the palace, and Nori went in to a late supper.  
  
After she had eaten a little, she went out into the garden and sat under the willow to think.  She had told Legolas much of what had been troubling her the past year, skirting only the issue of The Vision, of which she still wasn't ready to speak.  Still, she had been able to vent most of her pain and worry, and she was much relieved.  
  
She had also asked many questions, for she longed to hear of her friends in Ithilien and Minas Tirith.  Gimli had visited Emyn Arnen, bringing Grond and Rond with him, and Nori laughed to hear of their meeting with the Elves of Mirkwood.  Elunell had made her brother promise to do all in his power to convince Nori to visit them again, which Legolas was glad to do.  Nori needed little convincing, and promised to speak to Calenmir about it at the first opportunity.  
  
Nori leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes.  In her mind's eye she saw Legolas' face as they sat on the seawall, facing the ocean.  Where Nori had taken them there was no beach, and the water crashed against the rock of the high wall.  Looking southeast, one could just see the Mouths of the Anduin, hazy in the distance; everywhere else was Sea. Nori had caught the gleam in his eyes as Legolas gazed at the western horizon, as if it brought him both great joy and great pain.  
  
When he had finally turned his eyes to her, the gleam had been gone.  He said nothing of his feelings about the Sea, and Nori did not ask.  She had almost been afraid of his answer.  
  
  
  
Three days passed.  Calenmir watched his cousin carefully, and thought she seemed better.  He was sure she ate more and appeared more rested, and Legolas expressed a strong belief that she was becoming more like her old self everyday.  
  
Finally, Nori went alone to Calenmir, and told him how much happier she was.  She also confessed some of the reasons for her unhappiness, primarily her grief and guilt at Thalion's death.  Cal was angry with himself for allowing such feelings to fester, but Nori assured him that she placed no blame on him.  She did not say so, but she felt she had been wrong in refusing to confide in anyone but Legolas, for she and Cal had always been close.  Before she left, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, and enthusiastically agreed with his comment on their luck in having Legolas for a friend.  
  
The morning after this conversation, Nori sat alone in the garden.  Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see Celedir approaching.  
  
"Good morning, Nori.  May I speak to you a moment?"  
  
"Good morning.  Of course, you may speak to me.  Let us sit down," said Nori quietly, suddenly apprehensive.  She thought she knew what he wanted to say.  
  
  
  
Legolas sat with Nori behind him, guiding the horse slowly to the place they had gone on his first day in Dol Amroth.  Nori seemed quiet and thoughtful, but Legolas was not worried, for she was still more at peace than she had been that first day.  Whatever was on her mind was not overwhelming her, and would probably be confided to him soon enough.  
  
He brought the horse to a halt, and they dismounted and sat on the wall.  Legolas soon found himself lost in his own thoughts, gazing west with full concentration.  It was always so when he came here.  Though Nori did not know it, every night, after the moon rose, he came here alone.  He wasn't sure why he had never told Nori of this.  He only knew that, gazing at the Sea, he was always filled with wonder and excitement, mixed with a sadness too deep for tears.  
  
Nori sat beside him, watching him closely, and was sure she understood his thoughts.  Something that had confused her for months had become very clear since the previous evening.  
  
She had had The Vision again.  
  
This time, it had been so powerful she had felt as if she were inside it, flying along beside the ship.  The creak of the masts had been perfectly distinguishable; she had felt the spray of the water, and tasted the salt in the air.  
  
She had awoken knowing that it was not merely a dream, that is was _real_.  Now, she looked at the person she loved most, and knew what she had to do.  
  
"Legolas," she said softly.  
  
He turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"Celedir came to see me this morning, to tell me that he must return to Anfalas.  He's asked me to marry him."  
  
Legolas blinked, then shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
"This is a bit sudden, but not wholly surprising.  We both knew he cared for you."  
  
"Yes.  I hated hurting him, but what else could I do?" 

She sighed and looked away, blinking back tears.

"I do not love him, and never wished to marry him."  
  
She saw Legolas move to take her hand, and purposely moved it away.  With an effort to appear calm, she swallowed the lump in her throat, looked into his eyes, and lied.  
  
"I do not wish to marry anyone."  
  
Legolas felt his mouth drop open in surprise.  He looked at her closely, trying to understand what she had said.  Though they had not yet discussed marriage, she loved him as much as he loved her, of that he was sure.  
  
His hands shot out and grasped her arms firmly.  Turning her fully toward him, he gazed at her with burning intensity.  He heard her gasp and saw her mouth tighten, but her eyes did not drop from his.  It felt as if icy fingers were wrapped around his heart, squeezing it so he could barely breathe.  He could make no sense of any of it; he only knew that it hurt.  
  
Nori saw the pain in his face, felt his hands loose their grip on her arms, and had to fight to keep the words _I didn't mean it_ from escaping her lips.  She tried to tell herself that she was doing the right thing, but the concept seemed hollow and ridiculous.  She did not want to give him up.  
  
She knew if she stayed a moment longer, she would simply give in to her weakness.  With an effort, she stood and walked quickly to her horse.  She struggled to hold in her tears as she mounted and rode away, without looking back.


	19. Understanding

Thalestel made her way quickly down to the rocky beach on the skirts of the city.  She was nervous and upset, and had to force herself to slow down, so as not to fall.  
  
As she went, she thought over the previous night.  Calenmir had been with the Prince, and all had been quiet and peaceful, until Nori came home.  Thalestel's heart ached when she thought of her friend's red, puffy eyes and trembling hands.  Thalestel had gone to her and persuaded her to sit down, sitting with her and holding her hand quietly.  She had let half an hour go buy, before finally asking why Nori was so upset.  
  
She had hoped for, but had not expected an answer.  She was, therefore, surprised when Nori told her not only of what had happened that day, but of what had passed between her and Legolas in Mirkwood and Ithilien.  When Thalestel heard of the love that had grown between the two friends, her heart rejoiced.  But her joy was quickly replaced by pain and grief when Nori told her of The Vision, and explained what she had done on the seawall.  
  
By the time she had finished, Nori had been sobbing hysterically, with her head in Thalestel's lap.  Thalestel had helped her into bed, and once she had finally fallen asleep, had gone to bed herself.  When she awoke, she decided to speak to Legolas.  Though she knew it was not her place to intrude, she had left early in search of him, and soon discovered that he had been seen on the beach.  
  
Now, as she stepped onto the sand, she spotted his familiar form, standing alone about twenty yards farther down.  As she approached he looked up, and she could clearly see the pain and confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Thalestel!  What do you do here?," he asked.  
  
"I felt like an early walk today," she answered, assuming a casual air.  "I spotted you from the road, and thought I'd join you.  Do you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all," he said, and Thalestel thought she detected a slight reluctance in his tone.  
  
They stood for a few minutes in silence, gazing at the Sea.  As she had looked for him, Thalestel had decided an indirect approach would be best.  Now, she took a deep breath and turned to the Elf.  
  
"When do you return to Minas Tirith?," she asked lightly.  
  
"I think we shall leave in two days' time."  
  
"So soon!  Well, I must admit, I am a little envious of you.  I miss my old home very much!  I think of my mother everyday, and Queen Arwen is often in my thoughts.  Such a kind, beautiful woman, and a good friend!"  
  
"Queen Arwen is the best of women.  I'm sure she would like to see you again, as well."  
  
"Well, though she is a Queen, I think of her nearly as a sister.  I have considered inviting her to Dol Amroth, or at least adding a personal invitation to that of the Prince.  But I do not know that she would accept.  I sometimes think being so near the Sea would be painful for her."  
  
Thalestel held her breath, waiting for his reply.  
  
"Why do you think so?," he asked quietly.  
  
"Only because, as I understand it, looking on the Sea can awaken a longing in the heart of an Elf that cannot be overcome.  Am I wrong?"  
  
Legolas looked at the water for a long moment, and then sighed.  
  
"No, you are not wrong."  
  
"Then, I think for Queen Arwen, being in Dol Amroth would be especially difficult.  She and King Elessar love each other more than any two people I have ever known, but with that love came great sacrifice.  Arwen gave up her chance to sail into the West, and coming here would only serve as a constant reminder of that, a reminder I'm sure she doesn't need.  Such a sacrifice could not be forgotten, no matter what kind of happiness it might bring."  
  
At these words, Legolas finally looked up.  Thalestel gazed at him sadly, then leaned forward slightly, so that he found it impossible to drop his eyes from hers.  
  
"But, I suppose I could be wrong.  I do not pretend to be an expert in this area.  _Nori_ is much more familiar with Elves and Elvish lore, as I am sure _you_ are aware.  I think she would understand this kind of thing much better than I shall ever hope to."  
  
Legolas could not help but catch the tone in which these words were said, nor the look that accompanied them.  Comprehension dawned in his mind, and a look, almost of horror, came across his face.  
  
"Nori," he said, his voice a whisper.  "Surely she doesn't think…?"  
  
Thalestel, seeing that he understood, gave a slight nod.  
  
Legolas stood abruptly, his body stiff with tension.  
  
"Where is she?," he asked.  His voice was harsh with agitation.  
  
"She's at home.  Alone."  
  
Legolas bent and, taking Thalestel's hand in his, kissed it lightly.  
  
"Thank you," he said, more gently now.  
  
With that, he turned and ran up the beach, toward the road.  He didn't stop running until he had reached Calenmir's door.


	20. Truth and Consequences

Nori was sitting on the bench under the willow when Legolas appeared.  Her heart seemed to skip three beats, then began to race wildly.  She stood, but had hardly reached her feet before Legolas was beside her.  
  
"Are you mad?," he asked abruptly.  
  
Nori blinked, quite taken aback.  She had expected anger, but his tone suggested genuine concern for her state of mind.  
  
"You think I do not love you enough to give up my chance to sail into the West."  He said is softly, as if it were a truth he could not quite comprehend.  
  
Nori felt her knees weaken, and sank to the bench.  
  
"I do not think that," she said, quietly but firmly.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to respond, but Nori held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"I know you love me, and would turn from that path if I asked.  It is strange to be so sure of something that I would not have believed a year ago."  
  
"I do not understand," said Legolas, sitting beside her.  "Why did you say you do not wish to marry?  Why did you lie?"  
  
Nori began to deny any dishonesty, then thought better of it.  
  
"I was afraid," she said.  "I thought if I told you the truth, you would persuade me to change my mind.  I cannot allow that to happen."  
  
"What is the truth?"  
  
"I love you.  I want to be with you, as a woman is meant to be with a man when they love each other.  But you are not a Man – you are an Elf.  You are meant to go where I cannot follow."  
  
Legolas gazed at her for several minutes before he spoke.  
  
"What have you left unsaid?," he asked finally.  
  
Nori bit her lip and looked away.  
  
"I…I have seen something.  I saw it first in Fangorn.  I thought it was only a dream, but I am now sure that it is more than that."  
  
"Are you saying you believe you've had some kind of vision?"  
  
"Yes.  A vision of you, sailing to the West, many years from now.  Gimli is with you.  There are others, as well, but I cannot see them clearly.  Other Elves, I suppose.  For a long time, I tried to ignore what the vision said.  The idea of a Dwarf sailing to Tol Eressea seemed ridiculous, and still seems strange.  But the truth is often strange, and I believe this vision is true."  
  
Nori looked at Legolas closely.  
  
"In your heart, you know I am right.  I can see it in your eyes," she said, smiling sadly.  
  
"Yes.  Perhaps you are right, to believe what you have seen.  But such things are not written in stone.  I still have a choice, and I am no less willing to choose _you_."  
  
"I expected nothing less, my love," Nori whispered, touching his cheek softly.  "But I also have a choice, and I choose to let you go.  The look on your face as you stood on that ship…. I have seen that look so many times as we sat together on the wall."  
  
She paused for a moment, as tears formed in her eyes and rolled slowly down her cheeks.  
  
"Somehow, I feel that you would come to wish that you had sailed, and would regret marrying me.  I could not bear that!"  
  
Legolas leaned forward and gripped her shoulder.  
  
"Nori, you cannot _know_…"  
  
His voice faltered.  Nori gazed at him steadily, and he turned his eyes to the ground.  Far away, he could hear the waves pounding on the beach.  He could not be sure that she was right, but neither could he be sure that she was _wrong_.  He slumped against the trunk of the willow.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Nori took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I do not blame you for anything.  You have nothing to apologize for!"  
  
After a few moments, Nori turned his hand over and kissed the palm softly.  She could feel the calluses under her lips, marks of his reliance on his bow.  
  
"Give my love to Elunell and the others," she said quietly.  
  
She wanted to say more, but could not find the words.  With one final look, she stood and walked quickly into the house, sure she would never see him again.

Two days later, Legolas returned to Minas Tirith.


	21. Missing Pieces

Six months passed.  Nori told her family of what had passed between her and Legolas, and they did their best to keep her spirits up.  
  
Nori had thought the passage of time would make things easier.  Instead, she found that the pain increased everyday.  She began to wonder if she had been right about The Vision, and a voice inside her heart whispered that she had made a mistake.  She also began to doubt her other reasons for pushing Legolas away.  Sometimes she thought they had only been excuses, conjured up by fear.  Even the fact that Legolas had not offered an argument against her did not do much to quiet these doubts.  
  
This was the state of things when, in the first month of summer, a letter arrived from Minas Tirith.  When Nori saw that it was from Arwen, her heart began to pound.  She read it quickly, and was not at all surprised by what it said.  
  
"Is it bad news?," Thalestel asked anxiously.  "You're shaking!"  
  
"No!  It is not bad news at all.  She writes to ask me to come to Minas Tirith, as soon as I can.  She wishes to speak to me about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She doesn't say, but…I think it may have something to do with Legolas.  Ever since he left, I have doubted whether I did the right thing.  When I saw this letter, I felt as if I had been expecting it, and I knew what it would say.  I think I might have overlooked something, and perhaps Arwen can help."  
  
Thalestel smiled hopefully at the excitement in her friend's voice.  Calenmir, who stood quietly in the doorway, suddenly stepped forward.  His face was full of concern.  
  
"Cousin, are you sure this isn't wishful thinking?  I would not want you to get your hopes up, only to find a second disappointment more bitter than the first."  
  
"You may be right," Nori admitted.  "But I have to try.  I'm tired of giving up on people, simply because I'm afraid of getting hurt, or of disappointing them."  
  
Cal stood for a moment, considering, then turned and walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?," Nori called, bewildered.  
  
"To see Prince Imrahil," Cal answered.  "You cannot go to Minas Tirith alone."

When they arrived in Minas Tirith, Calenmir was asked to see Elessar in the meeting hall, and Nori was lead on alone.  She was taken to the garden of the White Tree to wait for Arwen.  
  
She did not have to wait alone.  Legolas sat under the Tree, quietly gazing at the sky.  As soon as he saw Nori, he stood and walked towards her.  Nori suddenly became aware that her palms were sweating, and felt butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Nori!  I did not know you were in Minas Tirith!"  
  
"We only just arrived."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Cal and I."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a pause.  They both had much to say, but didn't know where to begin.  
  
"Arwen wrote and asked me to come.  She said she had something important to speak to me about," Nori said, finally.  
  
"She sent for me, as well," said Legolas.  "Do you think she wants to speak to us about…us?"  
  
Nori nodded.  "I think so.  I _hope_ so."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nori took a deep breath and plunged ahead.  
  
"Legolas, I am sorry for what happened that last day in Dol Amroth.  I – "  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Norusell."  
  
"Yes, I do!  I believe I was wrong to push you away as I did.  You see, knowing what you would have to give up for us to be together terrified me.  I was afraid I was not worthy of the sacrifice."  
  
"But you _are_."  
  
"I think I'm starting to believe that," Nori said, hesitantly.  "I also think that I may have been wrong about my vision.  I've started to suspect that all this fear blinded me, and that I missed…something."  
  
Legolas looked at her hopefully.  
  
"You mean…?"  
  
"I really don't know, Legolas.  But I think Arwen may be able to provide some answers.  I just hope they're the answers we want to hear."  
  
Legolas reached out and stroked her cheek gently, then pulled her close and held her tightly.  Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
After a few moments, Legolas stirred.  
  
"Someone is coming," he said.  
  
They pulled away from each other, but not quickly enough.  Nori saw Arwen enter the garden, and stepped back so fast she nearly fell over.  She bowed quickly, and then stood gazing at her feet, her cheeks bright red.  
  
Arwen laughed gently.  
  
"I was going to begin our meeting with a question, but perhaps I have just been given the answer!"  
  
At her words, even Legolas blushed slightly, a change not lost on the Queen.  She looked at them both for a moment in silence, then sat, and motioned for them to join her.  
  
"There is a great love between you."  
  
It was not a question but a statement, the truth of which neither Nori nor Legolas attempted to deny.  Instead, they gazed at Arwen silently, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Your love is strong, but your hearts are troubled.  You have not escaped the difficulties that must arise from a union between an Elf and a Human."  
  
She looked at Nori, who took the look as her cue to speak.  
  
"You are right, my Queen.  Before Legolas left Dol Amroth, I told him I would not marry him.  I did not wish him to make the necessary sacrifices, though he was willing to do so.  I was afraid of disappointing him."  
  
Nori paused for a moment to swallow the lump in her throat, and then continued.  
  
"Also, I have had…well, a vision.  It has plagued me for many months, because I thought I understood its meaning.  But I am no longer sure I was right."  
  
Arwen considered her words before replying.  
  
"You speak of sacrifices.  What do you mean?"  
  
"She does not wish me to make the choice that you have made, my lady," said Legolas quietly.  "She does not wish me to give up my chance to sail."  
  
"Now I see!," said Arwen.  "If it is your vision that gives you such fear, Nori, then you are quite right to doubt your understanding of it.  If you make the choice, Legolas _will_ sail west, and you will go with him."  
  
Thunderous silence greeted this declaration.  Legolas and Nori stared at the Queen in complete shock.  Finally, Legolas found his voice.  
  
"How can you know that, my lady?"  
  
"First, I would like to hear of Nori's vision," Arwen said.  
  
Nori told her what she had seen, and the impression it had made on her.  When she was finished, Arwen nodded.  
  
"You are right, dear Norusell.  You did not have a complete understanding of the vision.  I suspect fear and doubt prevented you from seeing all you were meant to see.  But I have had the same vision, and I understand its full meaning."  
  
"What?!," cried Nori.  
  
Arwen nodded again.  
  
"Yes, my friend.  I have seen it three times, in dreams.  It begins in the same way it does for you, except I can see the other Elves quite clearly.  The ship is full of them.  But you are there among them, as well, wearing a jewel on your brow, as a sign of your marriage to an Elf Prince.  You are, in fact, wearing this stone," she said, lifting a white stone that hung on a chain around her neck.*   
  
"As the Sun sinks lower in the sky, voices speak out of the West:  
  
_First Child and Second,  
let not their love be torn asunder!  
An Evenstar shall steer their course  
to the West._  
  
There the dream ends."  
  
"How can you be sure your vision is true, my Queen?," asked Legolas.  
  
"Nori never doubted the truth of her vision, only her understanding of it.  I do not understand how or why this should be, but nevertheless, I do not doubt it is true.  What do you think of what I have told you, Nori?"  
  
"I think…I think your vision is true," answered Nori, a little breathless.  "The missing pieces are falling into place."  
  
Arwen smiled.  
  
"Good," she said.  She looked at them expectantly.  "So when would you like to marry?"  
  
Legolas and Nori blinked in surprise.  They were still absorbing everything Arwen had said, and had not expected things to move so quickly.  
  
'But why wait?,' thought Nori, looking at Legolas.  'It's what we both want.'  
  
Legolas looked back at her, and identical grins broke out on their faces.  
  
"As soon as possible," they said, in unison.  
  
THE END  
  
*For those of you who have read RotK, yes, this is the same stone that she actually gives to _someone else_. I always thought that part was a little redundant, so I changed it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so in a lot of ways it was an experiment for me.  Through the processes of writing it, a lot of my ideas about Legolas evolved, and I have to admit that by the time I wrote this last chapter, my heart wasn't really in it.  I actually finished it back in May, and since then I've been making some notes for another story, which I think will be quite different from this one.  But, with school and work, I probably won't be able to write it for a couple of months.  **grumble**  Until then, thanks for reading!  ~  Nori


End file.
